Frame assemblies are known for use on a computer monitor having display tube with a surface intended to be viewed by a user of the computer (called a "viewed surface" herein) and a housing having a front surface around and generally parallel with the viewed surface of the display tube. Such frame assemblies include that frame assembly sold under the trademark "Screenies" commercially available from Screenies L.P., Boyes Hot Springs, Calif., which frame assemblies generally includes a stiff frame having generally planar front and rear surfaces including rectangularly disposed elongate border portions disposed in a rectangular pattern, with inner edge surfaces of the border portions defining an opening through the frame corresponding to the size of the viewed surface. Means are provided for attaching the rear surface of the frame along the front surface of the housing with the opening in the frame aligned with the viewed surface. The frame may have a decorative front surface intended to enhance the appearance of the computer face, and the front surface of the frame may be provided by a material such as cork which allows sheets of paper and other objects to be releasably attached thereto with pins or tacks.
While such frame assemblies may be useful, they are not as easily used to support sheets of paper and other objects on their front surfaces as may be desired, and are adapted for only a single use (i.e., for use around the viewed surface or monitor screen of a computer).